choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tigernose
Hi Tigernose -- we are excited to have Road Trip Adventure Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Talk I'm a BIG fan of Road Trip! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 22:42, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I've been a bureaucrat on Rocket Science Wiki, and Styx Wiki, so I know how to promote users. Go to and type my User name in. There you have status to promote users! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 22:58, 28 November 2008 (UTC) You rock! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 23:25, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I got a Logo! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 23:37, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I knew that was needed. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 23:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I don't know how to get Richard 1990. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 23:41, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I'm going back to editing CPW, I will be back! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 23:55, 28 November 2008 (UTC) [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se]] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 12:10, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hello Tigernose, what's up? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 14:08, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Devil Parts Article I was thinking of making an article on the devil parts. should i? and i don't get this signature stuff.--Gameknowledge 20:58, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Uploading i sometimes have problems uploading too. but i kept at it and it works eventually. i've finally got the hang of this signature stuff. thanks. hopefully i'll make an article on the devil parts. --Gameknowledge 21:13, 29 November 2008 (UTC) PS. do you live in england or america? Signature i can't get it to sign my messages though. --Gameknowledge 21:15, 29 November 2008 its not working its working if i copy and paste the code but wont work when i click the signature button. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 16:43, 5 December 2008 (UTC)PS. i live in england too. what's wrong with my sig? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 16:43, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Google i can't find the wiki on google any more --Gameknowledge 10:28, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Images '''HELP! NO IMAGES ON THIS WIKI! WIKI.PNG IS NOT THERE ANYMORE! ----[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 13:10, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Call me Skater Please, Call me Skater, because that is what TurtleShroom on Club Penguin Wiki calls me. :) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 13:19, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Images looking closer, i actually prefer this one. any way... which other users can i post messages on? and i'm going to try and change my sig on preferences again. GamEKnowledgE [[User_talk:gameknowledge|'My Parking Space']] How do i upload images? --GamEKnowledgE [[User_talk:gameknowledge|'My Parking Space']] 21:33, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ok. but i don't have any images yet. i'll try and get some. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 16:55, 1 December 2008 (UTC) RTA My friend has a PS2 and he plays Road Trip Adventure. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 20:53, 2 December 2008 (UTC) World Grand Prix Well done! how many points did you have in the world grand prix? you're car did look good in the video. I don't think there really is any strategy apart from having good brakes, HG racing tires and flight wing. when you land on the floating island, try to turn 180 degrees immediately and boost to stop yourself falling over the edge. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 17:47, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Rainbow Jump Yeah, you need flight wing AND wing set. My teammates used to be rubbish in the world grand prix too even though they were good in Q's factory races. But then i got them the devil parts and now they come 2nd and 3rd in every race, behind me. anyway... tell me when/if you complete the rainbow jump, it probably took me more then 10 tries to actually land on the island and another 10 tries to stop on the island. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 16:34, 4 December 2008 (UTC) PS. when do you log in on the wiki? Box how do you put that weird box which gives you information in articles? well done (again)! the other stamps are easy, apart from the curling, i found that quite hard, tell me when you finish it. I dont really go on computer or playstation in the weekdays of either. and i was talking about that box, like the one in the mycity article. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 21:44, 4 December 2008 (UTC) PS. still wainting for your video. Idea i have a suggestion to make. i think that we should make an article and everyone work on it until it is finished then we start a new one. what do you think?--GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 16:26, 5 December 2008 (UTC) PS. yes i think it is the infobox i was talking about. Infobox thanks. could you make a template of the infobox? good luck with the curling. i dont think there really is any "tactic" for the curling, just remember which speed gets you nearest to the 100 points. my highest score is 250 points. and what other stamps do you have left? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park PS. hoping to upload my video soon! 16:31, 5 December 2008 (UTC) idea (again) okay. we'll edit it first. i'm not sure if sk8rbluscat is coming on this wiki anymore. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 19:56, 5 December 2008 (UTC) PS. will you be on much this weekend? when? Road Trip Adventure - Infobox Could you please put an infobox on the Road Trip Adventure article. And could i edit the info just by changing the words before the = sign? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 20:54, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Nothing sorry to hear there wont be anymore RTA videos. The volcano course shouldn't be too hard if you spend some time on it. dont give up. you have not got the hyper engine right? you get it when you get hundred coins. i made some edits to the RTA article. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 23:10, 5 December 2008 (UTC) RTA stub on the RTA article it keeps saying "this article is a stub". how do i get rid of that? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 23:18, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ok thanks. i will try expand it more. thanks for the quality templates. but what about the infobox template? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 10:09, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Templates how do i find the templates? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 10:46, 6 December 2008 (UTC) choroQ coins yes, peach town and fuji city both have bars. have you got all the choroq coins in the other cities? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 21:08, 6 December 2008 (UTC) you here? playing RTA? you playing it NOW? it must be 9:30. anyway good luck. and will you get the hyper engine from Coine? Devil Tires why did you make an article on just the devil tires? i'll make an article on all of them. dont you think it might be a bit too short to make a separate article on each? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 13:10, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Devil Parts Congratulations Well done on getting the devil parts. yeah i know that you stop immediately with the devil parts, i used it on the rainbow jump in my mini games video. i also know that you can reach 700 kph, i used it on the drag race in mini games 2 video. anyway, well done again. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 19:29, 7 December 2008 (UTC) dvd recorder i dont know if i'll be getting one. but i think my camera is quite good and enough for my needs. i don't know where i would get a dvd recorder from anyway. and for the article called chesnut canyon how do i change the title? because it is supposed to be '''Chestnut Canyon. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 14:16, 19 December 2008 (UTC) PS. i'll be uploading a video soon (hopefully). i tried to make it like a trailer like the ones you get for other games. you can be the judge of whether i've been successful or not. yeah i know what you mean. my tv is widescreen you see and is 16:9 aspect ratio but my camera is 4:3 aspect ratio. i might get one but not soon i think. your video was informative but it looked a bit stretched for some reason and my signature has changed slightly but it was a good video. anyway, start of holidays for me. what about you? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 14:38, 19 December 2008 (UTC) stamp articles ok i'll try. is there a way to put the stamp articles into one folder or something like that? because it will be confusing to have lots of articles. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 14:41, 19 December 2008 (UTC) online game i love Top Gear too. i'll try it. i'm also about to try and upload my video on to our new account. going to... i'm going to visit my cousin. she's like 10 years older than me, probably more. online game i tried the game. managed to get 210,000 (after about twenty tries, i couldn't even take off at the start). uploading video i'm uploading it now. no problems so far, fingers crossed. i love to meet relatives, though i don't meet them very often. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 15:39, 19 December 2008 (UTC) skins what is a skin? logo i look forward to the new logo. will your frind be helping on the articles or not? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 23:01, 20 December 2008 (UTC) logo i look forward to the new logo. will your frind be helping on the articles or not? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 23:01, 20 December 2008 (UTC) big step the image is quite good. especially the cropping of the images. like in the road trip adventure board in the old image had jagged edges. but apart from that it doesn't look like much has changed. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 17:40, 22 December 2008 (UTC) tires article could i delete the tires article? because it's not exactly very detailed and i think we should leave it until we all decide to work on it because it's probably going to be a very big article. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 20:54, 28 December 2008 (UTC) PS. how do i view the job queue? deletion ok i will delete it. so how do i view the job queue? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 21:32, 28 December 2008 (UTC) PS. i'm trying to organize all the templates. could you help? job queue if you click on statistics it says "the length of the job queue is -number-. GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 21:47, 28 December 2008 (UTC) the place where it says "42 articles" just under where it says welcome to RTA wiki ok. I haven't played RTA for ages either and i don't know when i'm going to start again. you see, i bought a new game and haven't really played any other game for a while now. PS Home yeah i've seen it but i can't be bothered to download it. i'll check out your wiki though and seee if i can help. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 22:41, 28 December 2008 (UTC) new talk page how do i create another talk page for myself? and should i make a new archive page? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 22:48, 28 December 2008 (UTC)